memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Annika Hansen (AMU)
|rank= Commander, Astrometrics officer and Special Black Ops agent, Empress Janeway's consort, Chief Advisor |image2= Seven of Nine, 2377.jpg|250px]] |caption2=Annika Hansen in 2377 }} In an alternate mirror universe, Annika Hansen (Cardassian Obsidian Order designation: Agent Seven of Corps Nine) was a Terran female serving on the as astrometrics officer in 2371 under Captain Kathryn Janeway. Annika enjoyed amorous encounters, as she had been with at least eleven men and four women that Commander Chakotay was aware of, including Harry Kim and Typhuss James Halliwell. In 2379 after the death of Empress Hoshi Sato III, Annika served as an Chief Advisor to Empress Janeway. Biography Annika Hansen was born on the Tendara Colony on stardate 25479 in 2348, to Terran exobiologists Erin and Magnus Hansen.At the age of six, Annika's parents' ship crashed into a deep-space Cardassian colony. She was initially adopted into the high-ranking Ghemor family, and her physique was altered to make her appear Cardassian. Like all Cardassian citizens, she was given a citizen's ID number. However, after less than a year, she was rejected by Ghemor, who sent her to serve the Obsidian Order. Ghemor told Seven that he was sending her away because she was a "good Cardassian"... so good that he wanted her to "explore her gifts in the proper setting." He said that someday she might be able to return the favor of not sending her to a slave camp. The Obsidian Order Annika was assigned as Agent Seven of Corps Nine, and quickly became a favorite of Enabran Tain, the head of the Obsidian Order. Annika was always grateful to Tain for giving her life meaning when everybody else had abandoned her. One thing she learned from Tain was that "trust, once broken, was never regained." Tain also trained her carefully to prevent her conscience from interfering with her duties. Around this time, Tain took a picture of Annika, showing her as an "unattractive" Cardassian with pronounced eye-ridges and thick lips. The distribution of this image in Annika's personnel files helped to hide her true Terran status. Soon after entering puberty, she spent weeks on a Klingon simulation, in which her mission was the assassination of Gorloth, son of Poq. She posed as an "available Klingon woman" to attract Gorloth. To reach the Obsidian Order facility she was assigned to, she traveled in space for the first time since her parents' death. Ultimately, she failed the simulation. Subsequent assignments requiring a Klingon cover provided her with the persona of Melka, daughter of Kagh. According to official Cardassian records, Annika never joined the Obsidian Order, but instead attended a provincial boarding school, and then used money from the Ghemor family to enter business as a merchant pilot. Through years of service to the order, Seven was trained in the use of technology and mental techniques. She was equipped with a cranial implant which allowed her access to a computer database, which she could shut down at will, rendering it virtually undetectable. The implant also stimulated endorphins to provide pain relief, a feature only elite agents received. She was also trained in several bio-mental techniques.On her missions, Annika posed as different races using a transformation sphere as a mobile medical unit that surgically altered her appearance. She used this device to appear Andorian, Bajoran, Benzite, and Trill. Her use of this device, coupled with her normal Cardassian appearance, made it impossible for others to realize that she was truly Terran. Service to the Empress In 2377, Empress Sato made Annika Hansen her consort in addition to Typhuss. While in such a state, the discovered a planet rich in dilithium, whose waters naturally caused the digression of age on humanoid species. Sato kept some of this water with her and became young and strong again; her consorts did so as well in secret. Sato kept some with her always, and would later steal an alien replicator device in order to give herself and those closest to her (such as Typhuss and Annika) an eternal supply. In 2379 after the death of Empress Hoshi Sato III, Annika served as a consort to Empress Janeway. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Voyager personnel Category:Alternate mirror universe